The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story
by AoiFurin
Summary: SJ. A christmas fic. rated pg for Shonenai. Fifteen years had passed. Two teens, trying to find the perfect gift, found a story that will change two lives that yuletide season. Can old flames rekindled? Can the love return? Will they hear, that Christmas
1. Default Chapter

The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story 

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Yugioh. All I own is this story and my original characters.

**Dedication**: To all my Reviewers esp. to those faithful to my first chapter story, Accidentally In Love. Thanks for reviewing my stories. I owe it all to you. I love you guys!!!! Also, I would like to thank clarity for clearing up the Jou name thing. Thanks!!! ::hugs Clarity::

**Pairings**: Seto/Jou (main) others may pop up.

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai. Fluff and Angst (lethal combination). Also, if there are grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I'm half-awake.

**A/N**: My very first Christmas fic (every author needs one, ne?). I hope you'll like it. It's divided into three chapters and I intend to put it all up before Christmas but I'm not promising anything. The rough draft is written and all I need is to type them. As for AIL, I lost the disk so I have to rewrite the chapppies. I may post after this story is finished. On to the fic then.

**Summary**: Fifteen years had passed. Two teens, trying to find the perfect gift, found a story that will change two lives that yuletide season. Can old flames rekindled? Can the love return? Will they hear, that Christmas day, the heart's melody?

The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story

Chapter I: The Grouch of Kaiba Manor

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino City. December 23, year 2021

"Blasted Weather!" a young boy, blonde hair and piercing brown eyes kicked the snow covering the pavement. He let out a grunt only someone who's been out in the cold for three hours trying to find the perfect gift.

He then thought of the person he'd be giving the present. The mere thought of those ice-cold blue eyes and soft brown hair was enough to make his anger disappear and smile like some lunatic. But he doesn't care. After all, who wouldn't be if you were inlove?

"One year…and it's our first Christmas too." He sighed as he turn to look at the big Christmas tree located at the center of Domino.

He's still dreaming when somebody bumped at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. The man just looked at him with the coldest stare before walking away.

"Man! Even Saji's eyes couldn't match those!" he then noticed a notebook lying in front of him.

"A journal?" he examined it. The notebook was covered in fine blue leather and locked with the strangest lock he's ever seen.

"The man must've dropped it." He gave thought of Saji and knew instantly that he should return it.

"Now let's see." He turned it around and found a small sticker at the back complete with address and the name of the owner.

"Hmm…Property of Kaiba Seto.

-----------------------------------------

He looked up at the dark gloomy manor and felt that he wanted to run away.

"No. Saji wouldn't run away. She'll knock at the door and return this to its rightful owner. The owner would thank him and she'll be proud of him. I want her to be proud of me so I'll do the same." Making up his mind, he rang the bell before he did run.

"State your name and your business with Mr. Kaiba." A cold voice spoke from the intercom.

"Akihiro Kein. I would like to return something owned by Mr. Kaiba." He said trying not to choke up. A light pointed at him and right there and then, he knew he's being scanned for identification.

"Very well, you may enter. The den code is 2314. Leave as soon as you're finished." The large gates opened and Kein all but ran towards the front door. It opened again automatically leading him into three doors with signs 'Den', 'Hallway', and 'Office' hanging in front. He turned at the right door with the sign 'Den' and entered the code. It opened, leading him into a corridor and another big door.

"Geez, what's with all the doors?" he muttered to himself He opened the large oak doors with abandon letting himself in a cozy room.

The walls are painted beige and the draping are rich earth colors. The color scheme is autumn giving off the warm chill before winter yet the heat after summer. There's a large chair infront of the fireplace, a couch, a coffee table and a side table. He saw a hand reach out for the wine glass at the side table letting him know another presence in the room.

"State your affair and be gone boy." A large and intimidating voice commanded.

Kein frowned but held his tongue.

"I'm here to return this, Sir. You've dropped it earlier this afternoon downtown." He showed the journal.

The person just waved his hand.

"Put it at the coffee table. Now leave, you dog."

"I'm not a dog!" Kein slammed the book so hard that he felt the table shook. The person sitting on the chair abruptly stood up before turning towards him. A gasp was heard and the noise of a broken glass followed.

"Kaiba-sama, are you alright?" two armed men entered the room and looked at Kein. He gulped knowing he had done something bad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slammed your journal." A sheepish grin appeared on Kein's face and the next thing he knew the other man was trying to hold back his tears.

"Katsuya…" he heard the faint whisper. A blur of brown and blue walked pass him, authorative voice was heard again.

"Bring Akihiro-san to my secretary and tell her to rewards this young man. After that, escort him outside the manor. I'll be up in my study if you need anything." The door then closed.

"You heard Kaiba-sama. Follow us." The two men left. Kein let out a breath shaken from what happened earlier. He then eyed the journal lying at the coffee table. Something nagged him that there's something that connects that man and the one named Katsuya and the only way to find out is in that diary. He picked it up and turns towards the door. He then saw a card lying on the floor. He got it and gaped at it.

It's none other than the Supreme Red Eyes White Dragon.

---------------------------------------

"That Grouch. Now I've got nothing for Saji." He eyed his milkshake with the stink eye. He had spent the good part of the afternoon going at the manor and now it's too late to buy his girlfriend a present. He turned his gaze at the journal and card infront of him pondering on what happened at the manor. He took the journal and examined the lock. It has a slim rectangular hole as a keyhole.

" A Duel card could fit in there." He stopped and looked at the card. He took it on one hand and held the journal on the other.

"Could it be…that simple?"(1) He entered the card into the keyhole and it opened. The pages are worn out and there's blotches indicating that at some point the writer is crying while jotting down at the journal. He turns to the first page and started reading the neat handwriting.

-----------------------------------------

_December 25, 2004 Dear Diary, _

_Christmas again. Yay. (Note the sarcasm.) As usual, Mokuba asked me (and when I say asked, he literally bite me just to make me agree) to hold a Christmas party. I tried to decline but that would leave me with bite marks and could cause me to have yet another set of rabies shot, so I agreed. Little did I know that the little de—I mean angel was planning something. (I had seen that evil glint again in his eyes but being the kind and loving Oniisama that I am, I ignored it. Big mistake.)_

_----------------------------------------------_

Domino City. December 23, Year 2004

His mansion is yet again full of people. He sighed knowing all too well that the Yugi-tachi would be there as well. That means the pup is somewhere inside his manor partying.

Seto glared at anyone who turns his way before deciding that he needs to find his little brother. After ten minutes of searching, he found him sitting beside the Christmas tree together with the Yugi gang.

"Big brother! Join us, we're exchanging gifts now!" Mokuba invited. And the only space he could occupy is between the tree and the mutt. Hurrah for him.

"I don't—" Seto's resolve quickly crumble at the mere sight of Mokuba's puppy dog eyes. "Fine." He grudgingly sat beside Jou who's miraculously silent.

They continued giving gifts to one another and surprisingly, everyone got something from Kaiba. He doesn't want to at the first place but Mokuba insisted that he had to give ALL of them presents instead of just one of them. He didn't expect to get gifts either but the whole gang (due to Yugi's insistence) gave him one, even the so-called mutt.

The clock struck ten and the party ended on Kaiba's assigned party curfew. The exchange their goodbyes and went on their way.

"Well, big brother, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight." Mokuba kissed him on the cheek before going up to his room. He ordered one of his maids to carry Mokuba's gifts to his room and another one to carry his. But before the maid could pick up Jou's gift, he took it and said that he'll be the one to carry it.

----------------------------------

_I opened Katsu-chan's gift last. It was small, about a size of a greeting card and about an inch and a half thick. It's wrapped in a green paper with a red ribbon on top. I'm going to keep those as remembrance._

_I looked inside the box and found bandanna with the picture of the BEWD as its design. It's hand-painted and I instantly knew that Katsuya drew it. I look at it with amazement in my eyes. I'm going to have this framed._

_But what caught my attention most was the tiny paper at the very bottom. It just read, _

_10:00 P.M., December 24, Domino Square, beside the large Christmas tree._

_I didn't know but something tells me that this would be good._

_----------------------------------_

Domino Square. December 24, 2004. 10:15 P.M.

'Where is he?!' Seto inwardly screamed. He's been freezing about an hour ( he arrived quarter to ten) and Katsuya's still not there.

Footsteps are heard running towards him and he stood up, ready to lash out at the mutt. But the mere sight of him made his heart stop. Jou's clad into tight-fitting jeans and tight-fitting green turtle neck. His coat is about knee-length and his scarf is wrap loosely around his neck. His cheeks are all red from all those running, hair tousled into a messier look and he's panting as he tries to catch his breath.

"Sorry Kaiba. My dad didn't let me out until I've cleaned out my room." He apologized, a sheepish grin appearing on his face. Seto's face softened for a moment before turning cold once again.

"So what's up with this meeting, mutt? And I expect this to be important." He said with a scowl. Jou growled at the dog comment but didn't answer back.

"Kaiba, it's Christmas eve. Can we not fight? I'll be civil to you and vice versa. That includes dog comments." Jou looked at him with weary but determined eyes.

Kaiba can't help but just nod.

----------------------------------

_That day was the best day of my life. We had gone skating and we ate different kinds of food. At around midnight, he gave me a bell and led me towards the largest Christmas tree in Domino. I then noticed the other people placing similar bells at the tree. I mimicked them but Katsuya stopped me._

-------------------------------

"Make a wish first." He answered to lessen my confusion. He then held his bell near his heart and closed his eyes. Seto did what he did and wished for that one thing he had always dreamed of.

Katsuya's Love.

Yes, he, the great Kaiba Seto, inlove with the mutt. He didn't know when or how. He just woke up one day realizing that all the confusing emotions he felt with Jou is Love. Yet, he's afraid to dwell on that. So he taunted him more thinking it would drove Jou away and him falling out. It just got worst, he fell in love more.

He then felt Jou's hand on his arm and motioned him to place his bell. He did and let Katsuya drag him towards the nearby fountains.

"It's only a minute before midnight. Legend says that when a bell rang on the exact Christmas Eve, the one who owned the bell will have his wish granted." Katsuya as lights started to dance in his blonde hair. Seto can't help but admire the boy next to him. As the clock struck twelve, the Christmas tree lit up making Jou look more surreal. And Seto knew it was the time.

Before they both knew it, Seto kissed Jou and he returned it. They pulled apart for air as Jou linked his arms around Seto's neck and Seto's found their way on Jou's waist.

"Look, my wish did come true." Jou said with a smile. Kaiba nodded understanding what Jou meant. "I love you."

With that, Seto's eyes start to well up with tears. " And I love you." They kissed again, pouring the love they had for one another. At the back of their minds, they could hear the faint ringing of bells.

----------------------------------

Kein stopped for a moment to order another milkshake and burger. So the Katsuya person is Seto Kaiba's boyfriend.

"Just like me and Saji. We had the same anniversary too." He looked at the date and noticed that it was written seventeen years ago. He also noticed that the entries have random dates proving that either Kaiba's too busy to write or he's just writing down the important events.

------------------------------------

_October 25, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Greet me! It's our tenth monthsary and MY birthday today. Mokuba had planned a little party with the Yugi-tachi (which I tried to be civil with but the white haired albino and those two blonde Egyptians are plain psychos. Not to mention Otogi who had his eyes at MY pup. Ok, calm down Seto. Remember, Katsuya wouldn't want you killing those lunatics or poking Otogi's eyes out.) As I was saying, there's a small party. But it doesn't mean they didn't create a big havoc._

_---------------------------------------_

Kaiba Mansion. October year 2005

Seto walked towards Jou who's currently being cornered by Otogi.

"Pup." He called catching the attention of the two boys. Katsuya let out a sigh of relief before going towards his lover.

"Thanks for saving me." Jou whispered. Seto smirked.

"Anytime mutt." A reply that earned him a jab on the stomach.

"Enough with the dog—oh my, Yugi?!" Jou all but yell as he saw Yugi sliding down the manor's stair railings.

"Wha—Mokuba?!" Seto pulled Jou towards the stairs and tried to save Jou's best friend and his brother.

"WEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi squealed that Mokuba mimicked. Good thing they came just in time to catch the two. But the two giggling boys ignored them and ran towards the kitchen.

"Ok, who gave them sugar?" Jou turned to Anzu and Yami who's currently pointing at each other. Jou let out a sigh when he heard Honda screamed.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY SUGAR INDUCED MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

and then by Otogi

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M BEING ATTACKED BY RABID MANIACS IN SUGAR RUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

and lastly by Mai

"I'M WARNING YOU KAIBA! IF YOUR BROTHER OR JOU'S FRIEND COME NEAR, SO HELP ME, I'LL—ACK!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------

_If only things end that minute. But there's a far more horror coming our way. And we didn't see it._

_----------------------------------_

After an hour of head bashing, running after sugar-rushed monsters, hair pulling and one pool diving (On Seto's account. Don't ask.). Mokuba and Yugi's energy left them. Seto (dripping wet), together with Jou (covered with flour), Yami (part of his shirt is nowhere to be found), Anzu (lollipop sticking out of her hair), Honda (part of his hair chopped), Mai (lipstick smeared all over her face) and Otogi (Lollipop sticking out of his hair AND honey used as his hair gel causing his hair to go up just like Yami's) laid on the living room exhausted. They tried to get back their energy when suddenly sweet Ryou appeared.

Oh let me rephrase that, sweet and drunk Ryou showed up. Not to mention, he had a drunk Malik too. The group groaned knowing they'll create a lot more mess than Yugi and Mokuba.

---------------------------------

_That Bakura and Malik! How could they let their Hikari's drink if they have zero alcohol tolerance? So as punishment, we locked them (the two psychos) together with their hikari's ( a lot deadlier now they're drunk) inside one of the many rooms in the manor. Now that I've think about it, I'm gonna have that room cleaned then locked forever_.

_But even if my birthday party was a disaster, Jou had his way of making it all worthwhile._

_--------------------------------_

"Happy Birthday Seto. And happy monthsary too." Jou kissed him before turning towards the horizon. Seto just hugged him and whispered his reply back.

"It's the best because you're here with me. I love you."

"Me too Seto. Me too."

------------------------------

Kein raised his eyebrows. It seems that they have a happy relationship. But why does the man he saw before looked like the life is sucked out of him? Took a bite at his burger before continuing.

------------------------------

December 29, 2005 

_Dear diary,_

_It's our first anniversary. I'm so happy. Who would've thought that someone could last a relationship with me? Something nagged me that I should make our relationship public. For once in my life, I don't want to hide anymore._

_----------------------------------_

Kaiba Corporation, Main Hall December year 2005

"Seto, where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out."

Seto led him towards a room that as soon as they opened the door, camera flashes blinded them momentarily.

"Seto?" Jou's eyes are clouded with confusion as he sat beside Seto infront of the media people.

"Trust me." Seto took his hand and started his announcement.

"Minna-san. I, Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp, would like to introduce to you my boyfriend Jonouchi Katsuya." After that all hell break loose.

---------------------------------------

_The media are vultures. They had feasted on our relationship. But we stayed strong. Kaiba Corp wasn't held down by that fact. And I'm proud of Katsuya, he held it like a man._

-----------------------------------------

_October 25, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another birthday with my love. This time, Mokuba gave us plane tickets to Hawaii. He knew last year was a disaster and to make amends he let us have this vacation._

_As I watch Katsu-chan sleeping on the nearby bed, I've made up my mind. I'm gonna propose to him on our second year anniversary._

_I'm gonna marry him._

---------------------------------------

Kein frowned as he turns to the next page. That's where the blotches started. Why is he crying when he's gonna propose. Unless…

--------------------------------------

_December 25, 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_I want to die. He said no. That we can't. After that he flatly broke up with me. That jerk! How could he leave me?! On our anniversary no less!!! Damn him! Damn him to hell!_

_How could he? I love him! And he loves me…he said he loves me…_

_What if…he never loved me? Then what does our time together mean?! Is he just playing?! Well, nobody plays Kaiba Seto and gets away with it. I'll show him… I'll show you Jonouchi Katsuya!_

-------------------------------------

Kein closed the journal. Now he knows why the man, Kaiba Seto, was a grouch. From what he have read, he's a reserved type of guy that when falls inlove is a hopeless romantic. Just like Saji. She's a loner at first and doesn't want to make friends with others. But he saw past that icy exterior and knew that there's a girl inside wanting to belong.

He stood up and paid for his meal. He looked at the clock and it's already seven. He's meeting up with Saji at around eight.

Maybe he could ask for her help. Help on finding Jonouchi Katsuya.

-end of part 1

A/N: I'll upload the next chapppies later this day or tomorrow. Happy Holidays!!!


	2. Part II

The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story 

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Yugioh. All I own is this story and my original characters.

**Dedication**: To all my Reviewers esp. to those faithful to my first chapter story, Accidentally In Love. Thanks for reviewing my stories. I owe it all to you. I love you guys!!!! Also, I would like to thank clarity for clearing up the Jou name thing. Thanks!!! ::hugs Clarity::

**Pairings**: Seto/Jou (main) others may pop up.

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai. Fluff and Angst (lethal combination). Also, if there are grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I'm half-awake.

**A/N**: My very first Christmas fic (every author needs one, ne?). I hope you'll like it. It's divided into three chapters and I intend to put it all up before Christmas but I'm not promising anything. The rough draft is written and all I need is to type them. As for AIL, I lost the disk so I have to rewrite the chapppies. I may post after this story is finished. On to the fic then.

**Summary**: Fifteen years had passed. Two teens, trying to find the perfect gift, found a story that will change two lives that yuletide season. Can old flames rekindled? Can the love return? Will they hear, that Christmas day, the heart's melody?

The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story

Chapter II: Letters from the Past

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino City. December 23, year 2021

"Blasted weather." Blue eyes glared at the snow-covered window trying to melt it with its heated stare. A young brunette girl sighed as she walked out of the comfortable café and into the cold streets of Domino. She sighed again. She had yet to find the perfect gift for her boyfriend.

A small smile crept at her lips at the thought of her boyfriend. Who would have thought that the school loner and school bully could be together? Sure, Kein's not the perfect boyfriend but for her, he's the greatest.

She continued walking, glancing at stores for Kein's gift. She stopped for a while under the huge Domino Christmas tree. She looked around when her eyes fell into an antique shop. There's nothing special about the look of the shop but what caught her attention is a music box placed in front of the display window.

"A music box…hmm…that's it!" making up her mind, she walked across the street and entered the shop.

------------------------------------------------

Bells jingled as she entered the warm shop. Different antique items of all sizes were on display. She heard a warm voice welcoming her but she didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Please come in. I'm at the back. I'll be right there for a sec." The warm voice replied. She walked towards the counter when a man entered from the back room. Judging from his looks, he might be around thirty years old but he's still handsome with his blonde locks and soft honey eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss. My name is Jou. What can I do for you?" the man beamed at smile and she can't help but blush. Why is that this person reminds her of her boyfriend?

"Good afternoon too. I was looking for a gift." At that Jou nodded.

"There's a lot that you can choose from in this shop. Every piece has its own story to tell and represent so choose wisely." Jou then lead her towards the trinkets section.

"You can choose here if the recipient is a girl. Or here," he then turned to another section. "If it's for a boy."

"I'd like to have the music box at the window." She said. At that instant, the smile disappeared on Jou's face.

"Sorry…but that item is not for sale." He said with sadness laced in his voice.

"Why?" she asked confused. Jou walked towards the display window and got the music box. He then motioned her to sit at the nearby chair. He then sat on the opposite chair and placed the box at the table between them.

"Miss…?"

"Kouyama Sajiko. But call me Saji ."

" Very well then, Saji-san. Like what I've said before, every item here has its own story to tell. This…" he pointed at the music box. "is no exception."

He then opened it and revealed a card and a ring inside it. A soft lullaby hum filled the store that made Saji relax. She noticed that the ring had an engraving inside of it and the card is a duel monster card named Supreme Blue Eyes Black Dragon.

"Would you like to hear it?" Jou asked. Saji, now filled with curiosity, just nodded.

-----------------------------------------

_December year 2004 _

_It was one of the coldest year Katsuya ever encountered. But the weather didn't dampen his holiday spirit. He's in a festive mood and no cold weather could stop him from that. He had made up his mind and nobody could change his mind._

_He's gonna ask Kaiba Seto out._

_----------------------------------------_

"Katsuya, are you sure about this?" Shizuka asked his brother who's by the way now sporting a huge grin.

"Yep sis! I'm gonna ask him out tonight." Shizuka just sighed.

"Well, you sure are confident. By the way, how are you gonna ask him out?" Katsuya gave her a piece of paper to read. Shizuka sweatdrop.

"Wow, an intriguing note. What a genius." She looked at her brother flashing a V sign.

------------------------

Domino City. December 23, Year 2004

Katsuya fidgeted at the party the Kaiba brothers held at the manor. The room was crowded and he couldn't see pass his arm's length. Good thing he held Shizuka and Yugi close or he'll be lost and alone on that big hall. At around nine they had formed a circle under the huge tree and started exchanging gifts.

He looked around for the brunette and when he saw him, he silenced himself. He doesn't want to argue with him esp. now that it's a Christmas party. Luckily, Kaiba doesn't want to argue either.

"Big brother! Join us, we're exchanging gifts now!" Mokuba invited. Seto seemed reluctant at first but gave in. Jou inwardly sigh with glee. The only space available was beside him. Hurrah for him!!!

They continued and it was surprising to get a gift from Kaiba. Jou was sure it's because of Mokuba but that doesn't matter. He got a gift from Kaiba.

----------------------------

Domino Square. December 24, 2004. 10:10 P.M.

"Damn!" Jou cursed as he ran towards the park. His father just got to be a scrooge on Christmas Eve making him cleans his erhm-not so clean- room.

"I'm late at my once in a lifetime opportunity! Somebody hates me up there!!!" and if his luck just got worst, Kaiba would've leave the minute the clock struck 10:01.

He ran full felt, nearly dodging a snowman and an old couple out for a walk. He caught sight of the tree and was relieved to see Kaiba near it…freezing.

"Maybe I could fix that." He said with a grin.

-----------------------------

The minute he appeared, he knew Kaiba would lash at him. But it didn't come so he took the initiative to apologize.

"Sorry Kaiba. My dad didn't let me out until I've cleaned out my room." He grinned at him sheepishly, inwardly wishing Seto wouldn't be THAT mad.

"So what's up with this meeting, mutt? And I expect this to be important." He said with a scowl. He growled at the comment but bite his tongue.

"Kaiba, it's Christmas eve. Can we not fight? I'll be civil to you and vice versa. That includes dog comments." He looked at him with weary but determined eyes. Seto looked dumbfounded but nevertheless nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------

_It was the best day of his life. Katsuya asked him to go skating with him and after that they went on a food trip. He laughs his heart out when Seto admitted he'd never tasted Takoyaki before! At around midnight, Katsuya gave Seto a Christmas bell and led him towards the big Christmas tree. He's about to put it when Katsuya stopped him._

------------------------------------

"Make a wish first." Katsuya answered to lessen Seto's confusion. He then held his bell near his heart and closed his eyes. Seto did what he did and wished.

Katsuya with his eyes closed wished for a sign that Seto as the one meant for him.

His sign would be if Seto kissed him at the stroke of midnight.

They placed their bells and waited for the Christmas tree to light up by the fountains. He didn't dare look at Seto for he knew the minute he did, he can't stop himself. He'll kiss him.

"It's only a minute before midnight. Legend says that when a bell rang on the exact Christmas Eve, the one who owned the bell will have his wish granted." He said to break the silence. At the corner of his eyes, he saw that Seto's just looking at him with fascination at his eyes.

'Wait a minute…fascination?' before his mind could process the information he found himself being kissed by the one he loved. So he did the most logical thing to do, he kissed back.

As they broke for air, his hands are now tangled at Seto's neck while Seto's arms are around his waist. He can't help but smile.

"Look, my wish did come true." He saw Seto nodded at him, taking it as his chance he admitted his love. "I love you."

He saw Seto's eyes to glaze with tears and choke on the words he had always wanted to hear.

" And I love you." They kissed again, pouring the love they had for one another. At the back of their minds, they could hear the faint ringing of bells.

--------------------------------------

"Apparently, Seto had been inlove with him sometime before the party. And he's afraid that Katsuya wouldn't accept him." Saji looked at the man who's now wistfully looking at the card he's holding.

"What's Seto's gift to Katsuya?" she asked, quite curious to know what Seto gave to the one person he really loves.

"Why this music box of course." Jou showed her the engraving under the box.

_'Ryu loves Koinu'_

--------------------------------------

_Year 2005_

_Katsuya and Seto had a wonderful relationship. They still fight of course, they can't change that but after that they became close even more. They celebrated Valentines Day, summer vacation and their birthdays together. It was a blissful relationship._

--------------------------------------

Domino City. Jou's House. Nov. 25, 2005

"Seto, can we go out? Have dinner or something?" Katsuya asked.

"I can't. There's a board meeting five minutes from now and after that, I had to go to Tokyo to sign some important papers. I'm sorry pup." Even if Seto's voice is laced with sincerity, Katsuya can't help but pout. Good thing they're talking at their cell phones or Seto would see that.

"I see. Have a safe trip then. I'll be waiting for your call when you arrive there. Ok?" He tried to have a cheerful voice and succeeded. Good thing Seto didn't notice a thing.

"I will. What do you want for a souvenir?" Seto asked. Hiding his concern with a cold voice. But that doesn't affect him anymore.

"Nothing."

"Ok. Well, I've got to go now. Bye pup."

"Bye Ryu. And by the way Seto…"

"Hmm…?"

"Don't you dare look at other girls or boys there!" Seto chuckled at that. His puppy could be very possessive.

"Fine. Bye pup." With that, the line went dead. Katsuya sighed looking at his cell phone. Kaiba gave it to him a few weeks after they got together saying it's a means of communication. It ticked him that Seto would choose a puppy covered cell case.

But what really saddened him is that with that cell phone, Seto always breaks his heart.

-------------------------------

_Dec. 25, 2005_

_It was year now after they had been together. For Katsuya, it's the happiest day of his life. But keeping their relationship secret had kept its toll. He didn't know why but it pained him to see Seto in public yet he can't hold his hand. He's jealous to see lose Seto to the world._

-----------------------------

"What are you thinking about, Koinu?" Seto as he hugged his puppy from behind. They're currently at their favourite place at his balcony and Katsuya was silent the whole time.

"Nothing…its just…Seto, are you embarrassed of me?" He didn't dare meet the other's eyes, knowing there'll be confusion.

"No. Why are you saying that?" Seto nuzzled his neck before kissing his cheek. Katsuya sighed before answering.

"It's just…I don't want to lose you…" Seto stopped nuzzling and made Katsuya looked at him, eye to eye.

"You won't lose me Katsuya. That I can promise you. Even if time comes that you don't want me anymore, I'll be with you, behind the shadows." Katsuya turned and hugged him.

"The world wanted a perfect CEO, Seto. The one who doesn't have any emotion."

Seto just hugged him tighter. "Then screw the world."

----------------------------------

_Maybe because of that conversation Seto decided to end all our hiding and come out to the public. Katsuya was surprised yet his heart swelled with love. At first, they weren't accepted but they don't mind. Seto's brother, his dad and sister, their friends…they all supported them. That made them strong and ready to face the world. After a few weeks, the public accepted the fact that the cold CEO isn't cold anymore. And up to this day, no tournament had been that big as the one who's held at January 2006._

----------------------------------

"I remember now. My dad said he participated at that tournament. It's the biggest ever and he said it was the most emotional too." Saji interrupted. Jou smiled at her.

"Yes. At that tournament, this card." He showed the card. "Was released. Yet, it can only be used when you have both the BEWD and the REBD. And the only dragon who can compete with its strength is the Supreme Red Eyes White Dragon."

"Was those really allowed at that tournament?"

"Yes, but the owners didn't used those cards. Well, not until they face off in a duel."

"Who won?"

"Both of them."

--------------------------------

_Katsuya knew that he'll never win against Seto's Ultimate dragon. He doesn't have any dragon capture jar or a card that have enough strength to go through with it. He eyed the red eyes on his hand but that won't help. He took a breath and pulls two more cards._

----------------------------------

Domino City. Duel Monster tournament. Year 2006

'Great. I picked a fusion card and one blue eyes. Wait a sec… BLUE EYES?!' he thought. He looked at Seto who's now smirking.

'When did he? He can only think one time that Seto held his deck and that's when he shuffled it. And even if he did gave me one of his blue eyes, how did Seto manage to have the ultimate dragon?' he looked at the card and saw that it was Yugi's blue eyes. But he ripped it apart didn't he?

He put the flame swordsman down for his defence and waited. Seto just attacked it causing him to lose more life points.

He pulled another card from his deck that made his eyes bulge out. This could be his once in a life time chance.

------------------------------

"He used this card? He must've kicked Seto's butt!" Saji exclaimed. Her interest to know how to play these cards just grew with the strange man's stories. But what intrigue her most was that why would Katsuya leave all these memories on a shop.

Jou shook his head. "He had thought of that and for a moment believed in it. This card is far stronger than the BEUD. But he got the shock of his life when Seto unfused his dragons, put down another REBD and fused it with his blue eyes. It was the twin of his fused dragon card."

-------------------------------

_The happiest moment they have together is the one when they celebrated Seto's birthday. They had gone to a week long vacation to Hawaii. But something nagged him that there's something about Seto's stare that their lives will change forever_.

---------------------------------

Domino City. December 03, 2006

He knocked before entering Seto's room. As he opened the door, he saw a brown blur in blue trench coat rummaging around the room.

"Seto, are you free—" before Katsuya could finish his sentence, Seto cut him off with a kiss before taking his laptop off his desk.

"Sorry pup. I need to go to America to meet with the American board. But I'll be back before Christmas I promise." He then took a large suitcase and put it on his bed. He entered his walk-in closet and got some clothes he'll need.

"Pack some overcoats. It'll be cold there." Katsuya reminded, applauding for himself for not breaking in front of the great CEO.

Seto just nodded, doing what Katsuya told him. He then took some clothes and entered the connecting bathroom.

"How long exactly?" he asked as he packs his boyfriend's clothes on the open suitcase. He also took some disposable toiletries from the nearby drawer.

"About two weeks. But like what I've said, I'll be back before Christmas." Seto answered. He heard some water running and he knew that the other was taking a shower and he mustn't be disturbed.

After a few minutes, Seto walked out of the room, dressed for the flight. "You're leaving now?" Katsuya asked in a low voice. Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Yeah." He lifted Katsuya's chin before kissing his nose. Katsuya smiled at him but his smile didn't meet his eyes. "Have a safe trip then. And don't you ever dare cheat on me, you hear!" this time, he's back on his playful manner.

"I promise."

"Here. So that you won't be that cold." Katsuya took off his scarf and put it on Seto. Seto smiled at the gesture before leaving Katsuya…again.

-------------------------------

_At that time, Katsuya realized that their relationship would not last. Seto would not be his completely. It would be selfish to take him away from his company. He knew he might not be as important as Mokuba to be put first before Kaiba Corp. but he's also not worthy enough for Seto to leave his company. He won't be that selfish. So he'd decided to end it all when Seto returned._

----------------------------------

Domino City. Domino Square. December 25, 2006

"Marry me." The words shook Katsuya to the core. Did Seto just…?

He looked at his boyfriend then to the ring Seto slipped in his ring finger. Yep, he just had proposed.

He looked again at his lover's eyes and his heart broke knowing he'll deny the happiness the other was expecting. He took a step back before shaking his head.

"No."

----------------------------------

_He broke up with Seto on the day of their second year anniversary. In front of the Christmas tree nevertheless. After that he never heard from Seto ever again._

----------------------------------

"He's stupid." Saji flatly said before putting down the ring she's holding. If she's not mistaken, it's the same ring Seto brought for Katsuya.

Jou looked at him with weary eyes. "Yes. And for that stupidity, he suffered for fifteen years." He put the ring and the card inside the music box.

"If he'd only think of his happiness, he won't suffer." She heard Jou sighed before getting up, placing the music box in its place. He then took a magazine and placed it infront of Saji. It showed Kaiba Corp. and it's latest expansion at Russia.

"But if he did, this Corporation would not make it where it is right now…" he sat on his chair, smiling sadly.

"It's him or the company. He knew it would be this or a lifetime waiting for someone who's on other's beck and call."

"You still love him, then why don't you tell him?" Saji pointed at the ever-handsome CEO, presumably on his thirties too. Jou looked at him shocked.

"How did—" Jou was cut off by Saji.

"I'm not that stupid. I saw how you delicately touched that box. Besides, you don't sell it yet you put it where everybody could see it…where you can see it."

Jou smiled before getting up. He then took two bracelets from the nearby stand.

"This bracelets are from India. They said if two lovers wear this charm, they won't part ever." He gave it to Saji who looked surprised.

"Think of it as a thank you for listening and as a Christmas gift."

"Thanks." Saji stood up, preparing to leave.

"I hope to hear from you soon." Jou smiled before waving goodbye. Saji waved back before leaving the shop.

------------------------------

As she left the shop, she looked at her clock showing that it's quarter to eight. She looked back at the shop and saw Jou closing up. She knew he still loves him so what's keeping him from getting back with his love.

"What if…? Nah! It's worth the try. After all, I need to get him a Christmas present too." She looked at the charms at her hands and she'd decided to have a meeting with the CEO of Kaiba Corp., Kaiba Seto.

She smiled at herself, knowing it would be too easy. Besides, she can ask Kein's help.

-End of part 2


	3. Part III

The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story 

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Yugioh. All I own is this story and my original characters.

**Dedication**: To all my Reviewers esp. to those faithful to my first chapter story, Accidentally In Love. Thanks for reviewing my stories. I owe it all to you. I love you guys!!!! Also, I would like to thank clarity for clearing up the Jou name thing. Thanks!!! ::hugs Clarity::

**Pairings**: Seto/Jou (main) others may pop up.

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai. Fluff and Angst (lethal combination). Also, if there are grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I'm half-awake.

**A/N**: My very first Christmas fic (every author needs one, ne?). I hope you'll like it. It's divided into three chapters and I intend to put it all up before Christmas but I'm not promising anything. The rough draft is written and all I need is to type them. As for AIL, I lost the disk so I have to rewrite the chapppies. I may post after this story is finished. On to the fic then.

**Summary**: Fifteen years had passed. Two teens, trying to find the perfect gift, found a story that will change two lives that yuletide season. Can old flames rekindled? Can the love return? Will they hear, that Christmas day, the heart's melody?

The Heart's Melody: A Christmas story

Chapter III: Christmas Melody

Domino City. Domino Square. December 23, year 2021 8:10 P.M.

"You're late." Saji narrowed her eyes towards her panting boyfriend.

"Sorry. I—I got stuck in traffic. I came from the other side of Domino." Kein explained. Saji just smiled. Like what she'd said before…her boyfriend's not perfect.

"I need to tell you—"they both started. Kein scratched his head while Saji looked away.

"You go first." Kein lead Saji towards a bench. It's rare for Saji to start a conversation so he grabbed that chance.

"Well, you see that store across the street?" Saji pointed at Jou's antique store. Kein nodded so Saji continued.

"A man named Jou owned it. He's a nice and friendly man. All afternoon, we talked about his lost love. After that, he gave me a very beautiful Christmas gift for just listening. Now, I want to give something in return." Saji explained.

"Sure. We can find him something he would like." Kein stood up but Saji held him down.

"The thing I want to give him can't be bought from stores. "

"Then what is it?" Kein asked in confusion.

"I want to give him back his lost love." She then told him Jou's love story.

------------------------------------------------------------

Jou took the music box and put it infront on his bed. He laid beside it and opened it. The sweet melody filled the air. He didn't know at first what melody was it but when Mokuba heard it, he told him that it was Seto's self-composed song.

He can't help but smile as he touched the wooden casing. This box had been with him all those years. The nights he cried, the sweet melody accompanied him. In his dreams, this song's the one playing while and Seto were dancing the night away. Every waking day, this music box reminded him of Seto and the love they once shared.

He took the card Seto had given him. That card symbolizes their union. Their hearts, their bodies, their souls. They had become one the minute they had sealed it with a kiss. Too bad, he saw the need to break it.

And the ring, he tried giving it back. But Seto treated him like he didn't exist. He had gone far as leaving Japan and leave his brother behind. Mokuba had met him a couple of times to keep him updated but to his own insistence. He can't move on if that kept up. Seto had forgotten about him. He had moved on so the only choice left was to move on as well.

"One more day before Christmas. I think it's time to cry again."

----------------------------

"No way!" Kein stood up as Saji finished her story. Saji looked confused at her boyfriend's behavior. "What?"

"That Jou…His full name is Jonouchi Katsuya, right?" Saji nodded. Kein took a breath before continuing.

"And that Seto you're talking about. It's none other than Kaiba Seto right?"

"How did you know?" Saji stood up as well. Kein then took out the journal.

"Because my dear Saji, I've met him. And to tell you something, he's still in love with Jou." He showed the last pages of the journal. It's dated a year before. "He still loves him but to proud to get him back so I thought maybe we could give him a little push. And from what I've heard from you, Jou's still in love with him too." Kein smirked.

" I think we're thinking about doing the same thing." Kein said with a smile. Saji's eyes grew wide before she squealed, a thing that surprised them both, in delight.

"You mean?" Kein nodded as Saji hugged him.

"A love once lost will be returned once again."

----------------------------

"I'm sorry big brother. But the company still needs me here." Mokuba's apologetic voice was heard from the other line.

"That's fine. Just don't work too hard."

"It's me who's suppose telling you that. Don't worry, me, Marie and the kids will be there on new years."

"You better be. I won't hold you any longer. Say hi for me. Take care Mokuba."

"Take care too big brother. Advance merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas too." He then put the phone back to its cradle. He sat on his chair while he looks at his desk.

"One more day…" Seto eyed the digital clock as it flashed the date. He opened a drawer and took out a framed picture. The frame was silver with intricate ivy vines as designs. But what really matter was the photo it held. It was their first Christmas together so Katsuya dragged him on a nearby photo booth. This photo booth didn't give them usual photos but instead it sketched them. He's scowling while Katsuya's smiling. He traced Katsuya's face with his fingers trying to remember what it felt like to hold his puppy's face.

"Pup…why…" he held it close to his chest trying to fight back his tears. He's 35 for goodness sake. It had been fifteen years after Jou broke up with him.

"Wake up Seto. He won't come back. Just go back on being the bastard you are." Seto said to him self, while smiling a bitter smile.

----------------------------

Domino City. Jou's Shop. December 24, 2021

Jou woke up feeling a lot worse than the night before. Officially, tonight's was his and Seto's first date anniversary. And tomorrow will be their seventeenth anniversary. He made his morning dose of caffeine before entering the front of his house, which is his shop.

He did the morning inventory before going on the display window to place his music box. He then noticed a letter posted outside. He looks at it with confusion before going outside to retrieve it.

He opened and gasped at its contents.

10:00 P.M., December 24, Domino Square, beside the large Christmas tree.

----------------------------

"Any messages?" Seto as he walk pass his secretary.

"None sir. But, there's a package for you that arrived earlier." She then handed a box much like the box he received from Katsuya He took before entering his office.

He sat the box down eyeing it. Should he open it? After a few minutes, he'd decided he might as well open it to get over it. Upon opening it, he gasped.

Could it be…but it's impossible. It must be a joke.

He took out the piece of paper at the bottom, reading it again.

10:00 P.M., December 24, Domino Square, beside the large Christmas tree.

------------------------------------------

Domino Square. December 24, 2021. 10:15 P.M.

"He's late again. Do you think with the years that had passed, he would learn to come on time." Seto glanced at his watch once again as he freeze again to death.

Little did he know, Jou's just a street away, looking at him.

"He's really there. There really must be hope." Jou then looked at his music box.

"Come one Jou. He just want an explanation. No more, no less. You've grown up. Moved on…" he took the box and went outside.

"Hello Seto…" he greeted. Seto looked at him with surprised but weary eyes. 'Not much had changed. His boyish features had disappeared making him look manlier. But those eyes…his blue eyes doesn't shine anymore.' Jou thought.

"Hello Katsuya…" Seto greeted back, taking in his ex-lover's features. He still look boyish and his lanky frame didn't change from its slim figure. His blonde hair, now chin length made him look feminine rather than masculine but he still airs the cocky dignity Seto refused to admit he love as well.

At that time, both man were speechless.

-------------------------------------------

"What are they doing? Kill each other with stares?" Kein slammed his palm on his forehead. Saji looked at her boyfriend's impatience with passive eyes.

"Just wait a while. If worst comes to worst, we'll just have to use desperate measures." Saji answered. Kein nodded in defeat watching the two.

--------------------------------------------

"So?" they both started. They looked away from one another before beginning again.

"Why do you—" this time, Jou chuckled. "Go ahead Seto."

Seto nodded. "Mutt, why did you sent me that letter? I thought it was all over for us." Seto asked in his cold voice. He mustn't show how pathetic his life had been when they broke up.

"Fifteen years and here I am thinking you got over the dog comments. And for the record, I didn't sent you any letter." Katsuya asked with annoyance making Seto frown.

"And how many times do I have to tell you you're a dog and I'm your master. You're wasting my time if you're still denying the act you've done." He then showed his letter. This time, it's Katsuya who frowned.

"I didn't sent you a letter. It's you who did!" he took out his letter as well.

"What?" they asked together in confusion exchanging letters.

"But this isn't my handwriting!" they both said again. They looked at each other then around them.

"Who?" Katsuya asked. Seto shook his head.

"We did." A voice made them look towards the Christmas tree.

-----------------------------------------

Domino Square. December 24, 2021. Quarter to twelve.

"And that's the reason you're both here." Saji explained. They're now on an open café near the Christmas tree. Katsuya drank his tea on one big gulp upon hearing it whilst Seto just looked at them with even colder eyes.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He looked at Kein pointedly. Kein gulped then reached on his back to give back the journal and card.

"Very well then, I need to attend on other meetings. It's nice meeting you." He stood up but was held by someone. And that someone was Katsuya.

"You're such a jerk. But if you must leave, please take these as well." Jou handed him the music box. Seto opened it before jerking his arm away.

"Me, a jerk? Who's the bastard that broke our relationship with even explaining why? As far as I can remember, it wasn't me. Who's the biggest jerk now?" Seto said with the coldest venom he could muster.

Katsuya was silent for a moment before mumbling something that didn't escape Seto's ears. Kein and Saji looked at each other knowing it's their cue to leave.

"What?"

"I said I did it for you…"

"For me…mutt, you must be kidding." Seto laughed bitterly. Katsuya looked at him with wide eyes. As far as he remembered, Seto didn't cry when they broke up. He's angry and mad but he never cried. Seto sat on his chair thankful that they've chosen a secluded spot. He would die if someone saw him cry.

"You left me for no reason. You said it was for me. But it never did anything good. You killed me the day you said no, pup. The man you're looking at now is a hallow shell. I wanted to hate you. Curse you…but I can't. I'll just inflict pain on myself more. I tried to forget and to do that I enslave myself to work. It worked for a while but your memory was stronger. After a few years, I've stopped fighting it. So now, all I do is to bury myself to work and when Christmas arrive, cry myself to sleep."

Katsuya looked at him with sad, teary eyes. He didn't know that Seto wouldn't understand. He thought he'd done him good but he just made him suffer more. He took Seto's hand and led it to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." He's now crying. All those years, he just hurted the one he loves. Seto looked at him with confusion and gasped when Jou kissed his hand.

"Why Katsuya…why did you really leave?"

"I leave because of what I've said. Your company needs you. I'm not worthy enough to compete with it. I admit I'm jealous and afraid to lose you to that company but when I understood that your brother's future is far more important than my dream, I've decided to let go. Don't you see, I did this all for you. Kaiba corps. expansion, you being one of the richest, Mokuba one of the youngest CEO. Seto, your family's future are secured."

"But my heart isn't. Do you know how many nights I've cried thinking you didn't love me like what you've said before? And here I am still loving you."

"Yet I love you too. And my heart bleeds too every single night. I longed for you. Your touch, your kiss, your sweet nothings. Seto, I killed myself the day I've decided that. I know I'm slowly dying every time you put me off for your company so I just did it on one go."

"Stupid puppy. All this time, we've been suffering while we could've been with each other all along." Seto clasped Jou's hands and kissed it. He then embraced him.

"I still love you. And this time, I won't ever let you go." Jou returned the hug, eyes full of tears. "Me too Seto…me too."

"We've waited long enough." Seto pulled away. He then took the ring from the music box and inserted it on Jou's fingers. It still fits.

"I won't ask you this time. I'll just whisk you away from your seat and marry you on the nearest church." Seto smiled the rare smile Katsuya's the only one privileged to see. Katsuya nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

At their surprise, the Christmas tree lit up signaling it's Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Katsu-chan. I love you." Seto leaned in for a kiss. Jou smiled before meeting him.

"Merry Christmas too. And I love you too."

-------------------------------------

Saji sighed as they watch the two kiss. Kein put his arms around her as he ask him one thing.

"Promise me that you won't leave me like Katsuya did."

Saji smiled. "I don't know. I might find a greater boyfriend than you." Kein looked at him with wide eyes. She then smirked. "Just kidding. Don't worry, I promise." She pinched Kein's nose, returning the hug.

------------------------------------

Domino City. Domino Church. June 25, 2022

_They've decided to held it six months after they got back together. The media had feasted once again but this time, their relationship is regarded with deep respect and admiration. Their friends are all there supporting them once again, not thinking it's possible for them to get back together after all those years yet hoping they did. As I watch them seal their bonds, I can't help but stare at my charm bracelet. I hope we'll have the love like those two have. And that we'll never be parted._

_-Kouyama Sajiko_

_Man, who knew such love exist? Fifteen years of separation. That would kill me! But I hope if that ever happens, Saji would still love me. Then we could get back the way these two did. I never believed on fairytales but their story…it was beyond it. Their love, didn't end with happily ever after. It paused for fifteen years, making the love grew more then continued…now as they seal each other, their love story continued together with each other. I hope our story will be like that too…Man, I've become a sap._

_-Akihiro Kein_

--------------------------------

Jou smiled as they walk pass Saji. Who knew that this girl could give him the best Christmas gift ever? He looked at his husband with all the love he got, tighting his hold.

"No need to be assured. I won't go away." Seto whispered. Jou just look at him with a dazzling smile.

"As if I'll let go."

-------------------------------

Seto nodded at Kein thankful for what he and Saji did. He mouthed a thank you which Kein just replied with a thumbs up. He'd decided to help that boy to get the girl of his dreams too with all that he got. With some help from Katsuya of course.

He then led Katsuya towards the awaiting limo that will drive them to the airport. Katsuya didn't know he'd contacted the hotel they've stayed on their time together in Hawaii and booked a three month honeymoon. Afterall, he'd waited fifteen years for this.

He kissed Katsuya which the other gladly returned.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again, with faint bells and sweet lullaby as their background.

-The end.

A/N: Finally finished! I have a problem with the italics at first so sorry if theres some confusion. Thanks Morghann!.

To all who reviwed, thank you! You've given the best Christmas gift ever! Also, this story is dedicated to the woman I've met yesterday. To my surprise, she had the same story (Jou and Seto story) as her very own love story. Now, she's happily married with her husband and they had one kid. This is for you Auntie Belle!

To all, Merry Christmas and happy new year!!!!


End file.
